1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms, and more specifically to extractors for firearms.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many current model handguns suffer from problems involving the ejection of the spent casings after firing. Particularly, many handgun models will exhibit erratic ejection or failed ejection. Beyond being simply annoying, erratic ejection can be dangerous as hot spent cartridges can fly onto the user's body or face or onto other nearby people, inflicting pain, startling the person, forcing the person to close their eyes, or exposing the person's eyes or airways to debilitating burning fumes and powders. In a combat or competition situation, this problem can be particularly dangerous as the distraction or debilitation of coming in contact with spent casings can expose the user or others to an enemy or cause the user or others to lose a competition. Further, failed ejections can require the user to physically remove or repair the firearm prior to shooting again, which is an option that simply might not be available in a combat or competition setting. Further, this problem can be exacerbated when using smaller caliber firearms, such as 9 mm. The problems can also become increasingly prevalent the more the firearm is used, often making the firearm unusable with any regularity after 1,500 to 2,000 shots.
Previous solutions have included modifying the ejector and cutting notches into breech walls and/or side walls of the slide. However, these solutions have failed to alleviate the problem with any significance or regularity. Further, the solution of cutting notches will require expensive re-tooling of slide manufacturing parts and is not easy or inexpensive to retrofit into an existing firearm, typically requiring replacement of the entire slide.
Therefore, there exists a desire for a solution to the problem of erratic ejection patterns and failed ejections that is inexpensive, versatile, and easily implemented in both new and existing firearms.